


I'll Give it to Someone Special

by Stargazer1116



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy-duffy-bum-bum, Heartbreak, Kylo Ren Angst, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer1116/pseuds/Stargazer1116
Summary: One year after Ben Solo broke her heart and defeated her in court defending the nefarious Empire crime organization's human trafficking crimes, ADA Rey Johnson is pondering it all as she gets ready for Leia's Christmas ball. But things aren't always as they appear, and maybe miracles still happen.I <3 "Last Christmas" by Wham!, and this is a fluffy/angsty one-shot ode to that...with a whole lotta Christmas miracle thrown in.And...there might be another chapter or two. Ehhh...who am I fooling? I have no impulse control when it comes to these fics!





	1. Last Christmas, I gave you my heart...

Rey stepped out of the steamy shower, wavering yet again.

 

She really didn’t want to go tonight.

 

The last year had been terrific at the ball...then painful immediately following. But tonight...tonight was a celebration of the fantastic, and for Leia, she needed to shake it off.

 

It was time to put on her big girl panties.

 

But really...truly...all she wanted to do was curl up with a bowl of popcorn on her couch and find all the horrible Christmas movies on Netflix. She had just gotten the notification for the sequel to one of her favorites this morning. Could she text her...say she wasn’t feeling well and just avoid it all…

 

...no...she couldn’t. She couldn’t disappoint her mentor and boss.

 

Tonight was a celebration of Leia and all the good work she did this year. She never gave up hope, and never wavered in her pursuit of justice. Even last year when First Order Law had won the case. Even when he…

 

She would not think about him again. Not after what happened last Christmas.

 

She had made the mistake of believing that man once and she would not again. His heart of ice wasn’t deserving of such a thing. That he could have said what he said and did what he did and then...then the very next day...

 

She sighed and glanced at the gown hanging on the doorjamb on her closet. She had picked it in confidence to wear to the annual Christmas ball Leia threw. It was out of character for her...but so lovely. It was a celebration of the demise of an enemy.

 

Because even though First Order won the battle defending the Empire crime syndicate on their human trafficking violations...in the end, they lost the war.

 

Years of false statements, threats, fraud, and protecting the bad guy had finally caught up to Allistair Snoke, and it all crumbled to the ground.

 

Ben...Kylo had helped them at first, but then, just when she thought he was freeing himself from the claws of that monster…when the vulnerably poured out their hearts to each other…

 

...when she _trusted_ him...

 

...he threw it all away and took over the monster’s kingdom instead.

 

With Snoke gone, he became the senior partner, and First Order continued. That is, until a few months ago when the feds finally shut it all down.

 

She heard _he_ might face prison time, but it was unclear.

 

Every time she thought of his face...her heart broke a little more.

 

How could she have been so foolish? To have thought he was sincere when he said he wanted to renounce it all? Just before that last week of the trial..over the Christmas break...he was going to aid the prosecution and turn the whole case around. But instead, he brought the hammer against her in court...that next day...the first week of the year, and had taken up Snoke’s mantle…

 

...and he broke her heart. After all their talks...and how he knew... _he knew_ how hard it was for her to trust others...to break free from the chains of her past…

 

...and he had been so vulnerable with her. As much as she loved Leia, she knew of the neglect her only child felt in her quest to save the world. He was abandoned, able to be easily influenced by that horrible man that shaped him into Kylo Ren.

 

The DA killer. That is what they called him.

 

He had certainly killed a piece of her. She was the Assistant DA, but still...

 

She realized that her wayward thoughts had distracted her all through her makeup application, and for the first time her thoughts had tarried down the road thinking of him and the tears hadn’t come. The ache was there...but the tears stayed hidden.

 

Just in case, she pulled out her waterproof mascara to finish things off. She twisted her hair into a low, elegant chignon and she turned to head back into her room.

 

A quick glance at the bedside clock told her she had fifteen minutes until the car Leia was sending for her would arrive. She made quick work of her undergarments and pulled the red gown off the hanger.

 

It was so different from anything she had ever picked for herself. Really, she had never had such a formal dress before. Last year, her first of the balls...she just wore something simple. In high school, she couldn't be a part of the homecomings and proms that her classmates raved about. There was nothing as frivolous as that for her under Plutt’s custody. Then, in college and law school, she worked too hard to be distracted by social events. 

 

Also boys. There were no men in her life...she just simply didn’t have the time. That is, until him. But then…

 

No. She couldn’t entertain thoughts of being involved. She was married to her job, and she relished fighting the criminals of the city in court. She was a warrior there...fierce and strong.

 

But when she had tried this dress on...it made her feel feminine...and powerful...and…

 

...and _beautiful_.

 

She slipped it on and managed to get it zipped up. Her gold strappy heels and simple rhinestone earrings completed the look.

 

She was just thinking she had a few minutes to spare when she heard the knock at the door signaling her driver had arrived.

 

She headed to the door and pulled it open before turning to grab her coat she left in her room, calling out behind her, “I’m so sorry--I’ll just be a moment.”

 

After finding her black wool coat to ward off the New York winter, she clacked back into her living area.

 

“Thank you for waiting...I…”

 

Her words fell-off...because _he_ was standing there...right there in her entryway. And...Lord help her...he looked better than any man had a right to in his tux and with his shining ebony locks.

 

Her breath caught. When it released and then allowed her lungs to fill again...it _hurt._

 

“I...I don’t understand. What are you doing here? How did you…”

 

He sunk his hands in his pockets, looking for all the world like a chastened adolescent and not the senior partner of a law firm.

 

Well, now a defunct law firm, but that was beside the point.

 

“I heard you needed a ride.”

 

She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. “I’m not going anywhere with you, Kylo.” The last word was spat from her mouth, tasting of all the unpleasantness it represented to her. It was a symbol of all that he was that tore him away from her. His darkness and his quest for power...

 

“Rey...please…”

 

“Please? Please?” she repeated incredulously.

 

She turned and started stalking around her living room.

 

“How dare you! After all of this time...showing back up...offering me a ride of all things...as if nothing...”

 

Her voice caught when out of the corner of her eye she saw him cross the room to her. She turned to him, alarmed at what she would find if she looked into his eyes, so she kept her gaze lowered.

 

“I’ll not let you fool me again,” she bit out.

 

When she finally raised her eyes to his, she saw...pain. He swallowed and she saw a twitch under his left eye. It was his tell that he was controlling his emotions.

 

Then, before she could register what was happening, his hands shot out to her shoulders and then spun her around. Just as she was ready to throw more words at him...words she had ruminated on for almost a year, recounting to him a list of his sins…

 

...she felt one hand release her shoulder and ghost her back before the distinct sound of a zipper broke the silence.

 

“Sorry...you...ah...didn’t quite...”

 

She spun around with her mouth agape. The act had somehow stolen her ability to voice the thoughts clamoring to escape.

 

“Rey...we need to talk.”

 

She was frozen...unsure of what to do.

 

He took her coat at held it out for her. “C’mon...we can drive and talk.”

 

Begrudgingly, because Leia was expecting her, and because it was below freezing outside and she really did want a ride in a warm car instead of taking the subway…she followed him. Mute.

 

Except...he didn’t talk after all. Oh, she sat in the passenger seat of his sleek black sedan, waiting, but whatever he insisted needed to be said just didn’t come.

 

He drove in silence, his eye twitching and his jaw clenching.

 

It was not until he parked in the garage of the hotel that he exhaled as he looked out into the night. Then, he started.

 

“I have been an informant for the FBI in their investigation into Snoke and his associates. I was prohibited from discussing the case with anyone until it was closed and all parties were prosecuted at the federal level. This week, Hux was sentenced...and he was the last one. I was just given permission to talk about my participation.”

 

He looked up at her and took her silence as his sign to continue.

 

“I hated keeping it from you and my family, but I had no choice. If I was going to help take them down, I had to play along. Snoke was suspicious of my relationship with you and your connection with the DA’s office...and my mother. We had to make sure he trusted me or my role in the case would be compromised.”

 

His hand lifted like he was going to reach for hers, but then he stopped and pulled it back to his lap. His eyes shifted like he didn't know where to look.

 

“I’m sorry...Rey...for lying to you. I was trying to do what I thought was best for everyone. But I want you to know...making you believe that I wasn’t in love with you was the hardest thing I have ever done.”

 

It is amazing how one word...just one little word can shift the world on its axis.

 

“What did you say?” she breathed out.

 

He turned to face her, seeing the shock on her face and his eyes slunk shut.

 

“I understand...if you aren’t able to trust me again...but I am truly sorry.”

 

“No...not that...making me believe you weren’t _what_?”

 

His eyes flew open and sought hers, the aching truth bleeding from them. He realized, finally, what he had said.

 

“I...I didn’t mean to say that…”

 

The silence that followed was swelling with all that wasn’t said.

 

“I...oh. I see. So you didn’t mean it…” her eyes dropped to her hands in her lap playing with the zipper on her evening bag.

 

She felt a tentative touch on her arm, almost a whisper.

 

“No...that’s not what I said. I just didn’t mean to say it...like that.”

 

Her emotions were spinning, stirring up a whirlpool in her mind. He started again.

 

“I talked to my parents earlier this week. It took a lot of... _discussions_...but they understand. I am on an apology tour of sorts. You were the next one. When Mom said she needed to send you a car...well...I offered. I knew I would be there tonight, and I wanted to talk to you before. I mean...I couldn’t see you there in front of everyone for the first time since...without being able to tell you.”

 

She nodded, drowning in the vertigo of the last 30 minutes.

 

“Also...after a two-month sabbatical, I will become a federal prosecutor here in New York. I think you understand that means I’d be up on the 11th floor...”

 

Her eyes closed, soaking up the reality that he would be just upstairs in her building...every day…

 

“I wanted to give you time. If you tell me now that you can’t...that it would be too hard to risk seeing me...I can make any adjustments I need to. My schedule...or the location...whatever you want.”

 

She noticed when she looked up at him this time that his eyes were moist. They searched her face, threatening to spill over at any moment.

 

She felt him tentatively take her hand and bring it up to his face, cupping it between his cheek and his hand.

 

His eyes sank closed and he murmured,  “I’m so sorry…I know you probably won’t ever be able to forgive me...”

 

She was very aware of feelings at the moment. The feel of his freshly-shaven skin under her palm, the stinging of the tears in her own eyes...the turbulence in her heart. It was at once relieved and then smarting even more at his confession.

 

Could she forgive him?

 

All the assumptions she had made about him since last Christmas...they were wrong.

 

He didn’t _not_  care. In fact, he was willing to look like the bad guy for a year to do the right thing.

 

While the lies had hurt, she couldn’t fault him for being willing to do it to end the First Order and Empire for good.

 

“Ben…”

 

His eyes lifted to hers again...the eyebrows raised in question...and then in hope at the sound of his name...his real name...soft from her lips.

 

“...what was hard to make me believe?”

 

The look in his eyes...she recognized it. It was the naked, desperate look he had in his eyes a year ago when he so badly wanted someone to hear what it was like for him. Wanting her to _believe_ him about his rough childhood with his absent parents...and then with Snoke and all…

 

“That...that I didn’t care.”

 

She wouldn’t let him welch on this.

 

“I object, Mr. Solo. That is not the testimony you gave just a moment ago. Please repeat your earlier statement.”

 

Realization dawned in his expression. “Sustained...let the record show I said making you believe that I wasn’t in love with you was the hardest thing I have ever done.”

 

Even though he had already said it, it took her breath away. If that was true...she imagined the pain the last year had brought to him as well. To knowingly, purposefully mislead those you loved…

 

“Are you saying you love me, Mr. Solo?”

 

He turned his head towards her hand he still held captive against his face and brushed his lips over her palm.

 

“So...so much…”

 

The jolt she experienced at the touch of his lips on her sensitive skin was exquisite.

 

“How long?”

 

His answer was immediate. “Since that first day I met you in court...you bewitched me from the start. You were so brave and strong...so righteous. You were ready to face down me and the entire First Order alone on behalf of all those children. I’d never seen anything so gorgeous in all my life.”

 

He sighed deeply. “I had no idea what we were involved in when that case started. I mean...as criminal defense attorneys we deal with shady characters all the time. But...the magnitude of it...and what they were forcing those kids into…how young they were...”

 

An involuntary shudder rolled over him. “And then...a week before the trial ended...I found out that Snoke was a partner in it all. I...I couldn’t just watch that happen. It had to stop.  And you almost did it...but in order to take it all down, the whole organization, we had to let them win that case. The FBI helped me stack the deck against you. But...you...I...”

 

His eyes were pleading. “That is why I had to make you believe I had spurned you. I knew I was in it for the long haul...and it was dangerous. Snoke and his associates were the worst kind of people, Rey. They are international terrorists and traffickers. I couldn’t risk exposing you to that. But you have to know...it ripped my heart out...I am so sorry…”

 

Her eyes softened and her lips curled into a gentle smile.

 

“I forgive you, Ben Solo.”

 

His eyes widened in surprise...then in hope. “I love you, Rey Johnson. And...you look so beautiful. Can...can I take you in there and try to make a new start? Maybe pretend like the last year didn’t happen?”

 

She thought for a moment, then shook her head. “No.”

 

His face fell...the hope leaking out.

 

“I mean...we can’t pretend like the last year didn’t happen. You broke my heart. But then again, if the last year didn’t happen, you would not have put Snoke and Hux away...and that is too important to undo.”

 

“I broke…”

 

She nodded. “Yes...you did. I was well on my way to being in love with you too, and then you yanked it away. So...yes it hurt. I forgive you...but trust takes time to rebuild. I’m going to need time.”

 

“Sure...of course. I can give you that. But...do you think you will ever be able to give me another chance? Maybe? Someday?”

 

She glanced out the window at the festive lights on the outside of the hotel that were lighting up the night. They seemed to shimmer to her the promise of a new day...a new beginning.

 

Hope.

 

“How about we start with a dance and see where that gets us?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dress...because you know I always vicariously shop through Rey:
> 
> https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/carmen-marc-valvo-infusion-3d-floral-inset-gown/5126518?origin=category-personalizedsort&breadcrumb=Home%2FWomen%2FClothing%2FDresses%2FFormal&fashioncolor=Red&color=burgundy


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK...this was a one-shot that got completely out of control. The plot bunnies just wouldn't stop procreating. So, enjoy, and two more chapters will come...

She chewed on her lip as she looked at the bag on her bed, running through all she would need for the overnight stay at Han & Leia’s Long Island estate. For the last few years, as long as she’d known them, she had been invited by the couple to spend Christmas Eve night there. She had welcomed the invite, and it was her first experience having the holiday with a real family.

 

Except, since they were estranged from Ben, it was just part of their family and her. It felt like a good fit, that they could fill holes in each other at a time of year that was difficult for them. She loved it.

 

But now...now that Ben was back and reconciled with his parents, he would be there too. She didn’t realize it until the ball.

 

She had been dancing with Han, and he was teasing her about not letting her mind the bacon again this year on Christmas morning. Cooking was not her forte, and while she thought the breakfast meat would be simple to tend to, it turned out it was not.

 

Just after he assured her that he actually liked the taste of burnt bacon, Leia and Ben danced next to them. Han decided to get them in on the conversation, saying that Ben could make the bacon instead.

 

Rey’s face flushed. “Ben?” she asked questioningly before she could stop herself.

 

Leia’s face smiled up at her son. Rey noticed that for the first time in a long time, her mentor’s eyes were relaxed and warm, evidenced by the crinkles in the corners. The strain that had always been there before was gone.

 

“Yes, he is. For the first time since he was 17, my beautiful boy will be home for Christmas.”

 

Rey had no idea it had been that long. A part of her was elated for the couple she loved so much…to have their prodigal son back home...

 

...and a part of her was... _nervous_...

 

It was still so new...so unfamiliar to be in the same room with him. It was OK, but she had to learn to stop the knee-jerk reaction her heart had at the thought.

 

At the next song, a slow one, Han handed her off to Ben and he gathered his wife in his arms.

 

Ben didn’t even ask. He just pulled her to him.

 

When her head was resting on his shoulder, his deep voice rumbled down.

 

“I take it you didn’t know I was coming?”

 

“I...ah...no. I’m sure Leia has had a lot on her mind this week.”

 

“I don’t have to. I know it’s been your thing with them.”

 

She looked up at him with a little divet between her brows.

 

“Ben...I am so thrilled that you will be home for Christmas with your folks. I absolutely am OK with it.”

 

He gave her his little half smile. “Oh...OK. Good. In that case...you could ride over with me...though I have something that afternoon, so I can’t come until around 5….would that be OK?”

 

She thought about navigating the public transit and ferry to Long Island, and the thought of going in Ben’s warm car instead was definitely the more attractive option.

 

“Sure...that would be great,”

 

She got the full, crooked smile now. “Good.”

 

She danced with Finn and Poe after that, and had to give a quick rundown to Rose about why she arrived with and had been dancing with he-whom-we-shall-not-mention…

 

Before she knew it, the night was over and she was sitting in Ben’s car back in front of her building.

 

“Rey...do you have plans for the afternoon of Christmas Eve? The thing I have...it’s something I would actually love to show you…”

 

She grinned over at him with a sparkle in her eye. “Are you asking me on a date?”

 

“Sweetheart, I would love to ask you on a date, but trust me, this isn’t what you are thinking.”

 

“Well...now you have me curious.”

 

He laughed. “I really don’t want to say...I’d rather let you see it and then explain.”

 

He turned his puppy eyes back to her. “Is that OK?”

 

She nodded, softly affirming, “Sure, Ben...I’ll let you surprise me.”

 

“Good...but I would like to take you on a date...maybe New Year’s Eve? Do you have plans already?”

 

His eyes were full of that hopeful look again. A shiver ran involuntarily down Rey’s spin at the idea of spending NYE with Ben Solo. Rey of six hours ago would call her all kinds of crazy.

 

But now, looking at his eyes, that for all the world looked like their lifetime of happiness hung on her response to his question.

 

“I don’t have plans...and yes I would love to spend it with you.”

 

“Oh...ok...great,” he fumbled.

 

“OK then...now, what time Monday are you picking me up?”

 

“Noon.”

 

She reached over and patted his hand resting on the gearshift. “Good night then, Ben. Thanks for the ride.”

 

And now, here it was, Monday at 11:53 am and she wondered what she was in for today. She couldn’t think of what Ben Solo would be up to today...on Christmas Eve. Just a week ago she saw him as a Scrooge character...but now…

 

...now she wasn’t quite sure what to think or expect.

 

Then, just like the night of the ball, she heard the knock at her door. Why must he always be early…

 

She glanced down at her red cowl tunic sweater, dark jeans, and black riding boots, hoping she was appropriately dressed for what was to come.

 

When she opened the door and found him in dark jeans, a black cashmere sweater and black converse with a black trench tossed on top, she breathed a sigh of relief...and appreciation…

 

She had only ever seen him dressed up. Ben in a suit or tux was heavenly...almost like a celebrity.

 

Ben in jeans and chucks seemed a bit more down to earth...more relatable and real.

 

He looked nervous.

 

“Can I get your bag?”

 

She smiled and nodded down to her camel leather overnight back near the door while she reached for her coat.

 

He beat her to it, plucking it from the hook by the door and holding it out for her.

 

He grasped the lapels once she was in it lightly, looking like he was going to say something, but then stopped himself.

 

His eyes raked up back up to her face, then surprise registered on his.

 

“Your hair is down.”

 

She just shrugged. “I don’t always wear it up. And, I was in the mood for something a little different.”

 

He made quick work of getting them to the car, then snaked down the mostly deserted streets. She was surprised when he started driving out of Manhattan.

 

Finally, he pulled in the parking lot of a church.

 

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “You are taking me to church? In the Bronx?”

 

He just gave her a closed-mouth smile, eyes twinkling.

 

“Something like that.”

 

He quickly exited the car to open her door, then went around to the trunk. She watched as he pulled out two large canvas shopping bags that were brimming with small wrapped presents.

 

He motioned for her to follow him, and he led her to a building to the side of the sanctuary.

 

Once inside, she took in the party scene in front of her. Homemade snowflakes hung from every surface they could be attached to on the ceiling. A large tree sat in the corner, already brimming with presents.

 

As she gazed around the room, she saw a mix of middle-aged men and women, and a large amount of tween and teen girls.

 

He took the bags over to the tree and set them down, then turned and sought her out.

 

“C’mere, Rey...I want you to meet some people.”

 

He took her around and introduced her to many of the older couples there. A few of the girls approached them shyly, and he knew them each by name, which was impressive since there seemed to be about twenty of them. Finally, he took her to a man and a woman he identified as FBI staff.

 

The woman, Kaydel was her name, handed Rey some punch and stood with her as Ben walked around to each of the young girls.

 

“They adore him, you know. They call him their Superman.”

 

She turned to the blonde woman, confused. “Who does?”

 

“The girls here.”

 

Still not tracking, she looked around the room at the girls milling around. A small group of them...growing...were gathered around Ben.

 

“I...I don’t understand.”

 

Kaydel turned to her, realization changing her expression. “Did...did he not tell you what this was for?”

 

Rey just shook her head.

 

The other woman just sighed. “Rey - these are the girls we rescued from the first Empire’s brothel we raided.”

 

Rey’s mouth dropped. “But...but they are so young...how could…”

 

“I wish I could tell you this was the exception. But...in my experience, the girls in this room are actually on the older side.”

 

Tears instantly welled in Rey’s eyes as she took in what she was confronted with.

 

“Your...uh...friend there...he didn’t only help us gather the evidence we needed to shut the whole organization down. He went with us when we got these girls out.”

 

She pointed to a young girl of Hispanic descent, so tiny, that was holding Ben’s hand.

 

“That one...Maria...she’s only 9. She had just gotten there...they hadn’t done any breaking of her yet. She was so scared and kept calling for her dad in Spanish. The gang had picked her up in the park just down the street from her apartment, just a few blocks from here.”

 

Rey turned to her, giving her full attention to the story.

 

“Ben kneeled down and talked to her in softly in Spanish, and she just latched onto him. He carried her out of that hell-hole, and he didn’t let go of her until her parents came to get her at the station.”

 

Rivulets of tears were leaking down her face now as she turned back to the scene in front of her.

 

The girls were so young. They seemed normal...innocent...albeit quiet. She just couldn’t wrap her head around it.

 

All at once, she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

 

“Excuse me…” she managed.

 

She burst back out the door they came in, and she leaned over, hands on her thighs, trying to will her lungs to take in air.

 

She had heard lots of hard things in her line of work. And, the case against Empire...she had learned some about the trafficking...but obviously not the full extent.

 

Finally, blessed air stole back into her lungs. She leaned against the wall, allowing the oxygen to relieve the light-headedness she felt.

 

“Rey?” she heard his hesitant, worried voice call out as the door burst open.

 

He made a beeline for her as soon as he had eyes on her. Before she could utter a word, he had his arms wrapped around her, crushing her to his chest.

 

“Are you OK?”

 

“I think so. I just got overwhelmed,” she explained, her voice a little muffled against his chest.

 

“I’m so sorry...I should have warned you...prepared you…”

 

“Really...I am OK now. I think I just wasn’t ready to see their faces and realize how young they are…”

 

She felt him tip his lips down to the crown of her head.

 

“I know.” They were simple words, but fraught with meaning. Like he was remembering when he first learned about it...first had his reaction. Suddenly his crusade of the last year made so much more sense.

 

“I think I’m ready to go back...I don’t want to miss it.”

 

“Sure,” he breathed as he released her, but kept an arm around her shoulder, as if he didn’t trust her yet to be steady on her own.

 

Back inside, they joined the perimeter of the room as the girls sat gathered around the tree. A smiling woman and two helpers were joyfully handing out presents to them.

 

Once they were all distributed, Deborah, the smiling woman, greeted them.

 

“Ladies...Beauty for Ashes ministry wants to say how excited we are to have you here today. We think you all are amazing...and we want you to know how much you are all loved. We pray for you every day. And, I would just like to say how excited we are to have our generous supporter Ben Solo here today, and his friend Rey. OK...are you ready to open those presents?”

 

They all squealed, then paper started flying.

 

There were dolls, bracelet kits, art kits, clothes...everything a girl of their age could dream of. And then, each and every girl opened the same rose-gold smartphone. There was a cover also that was different for each of them to distinguish them.  When she looked at the girl in front of her opening hers, she recognized the wrapping as what she saw in Ben’s bags.

 

“Now, girls...please use those phones wisely. There are protections already programmed in for you, as well as important phone numbers, and a safety app. And, they all have service plans that have been paid for. These are to help keep you safe.”

 

She girls started talking together, then slowly taking selfies and group pictures.

 

“Excuse me...Miss Rey. Would you take a picture of me and Mr. Ben?”

 

Rey looked down and smiled at the ebony-skinned girl in front of her, and reached for her precious new phone.

 

That one picture started a whole chain reaction that did not stop until every girl had her own picture with Mr. Ben.

 

In the end, the little one...Maria...gave her phone to Kaydel and said something to Ben as she grabbed Rey’s hand and pulled her over with them.

 

She watched Ben blush and reply to her, shaking his head.  The girl shook her head back at him before she said something else, pointing to Rey before looking up at her and smiling.

 

Kaydel took the picture, then the girl hugged Rey and ran off.

 

“What was that all about?”

 

“She...uh...she insisted on taking a picture with me and my beautiful wife. I told her we were just friends...but she insisted she was right,” he explained sheepishly.

 

He left out the part where Maria said she _would be..._ soon...that Jesus had told her...but he couldn’t quite say that.

 

He said his goodbye’s, promising to come to their meeting next month, before shuffling Rey back to the car.

 

He had remote started it, so it was already toasty inside, but he made no movements to leave yet.

 

“I really should have warned you about that, Rey. I’m sorry.”

 

She laid her hand on his arm. “Ben...no...it’s fine. It was almost more helpful to not know who they were first. I mean...it was hard to process, but I saw them through the lens of innocence before I had to be confronted with the truth.”

 

He nodded, still looking down.

 

“So...what happens now with them? Do they even have homes?”

 

“They do now. I’m not sure if you know how the gangs that run sex trafficking work. They have a few methods. There are some clients that want young girls...even as young as 5 or 6. For them, it’s usually a kidnapping. That is what happened to Maria. But for their bread and butter, they look for young teens that are vulnerable. Whether that means socially ostracized, from single-parent households…”

 

Then his eyes lifted to meet hers. “...foster kids.”

 

She felt a panicked chill wash over her then.

 

“If they had a family, they were returned to them. If not, Beauty from Ashes worked to find good fosters for them. As you can imagine, all of these girls need a lot of support now, regardless of their home situation. All the family and fosters went through special PTSD training, and now the girls have been getting medical and psychological care. They are starting to heal...but it will take a long time.”

 

He looked out the window and ran the side of his hand over his mouth. “The ministry started because a foster girl from the church was one that was taken, years ago. They have been struggling without resources for a long time, trying to make a difference. Kaydel knew of them, and she connected me when I began working with her last year. I actually funneled all of First Order’s profits to them, slowly at first, but then once Snoke was arrested all of it. It paid for the training for the adults and all their care. We even established an endowment to provide scholarships for all of them to go to college when the time comes. They are also working with some preventative efforts for high-risk girls, as well as establishing similar efforts in other high-risk areas.”

 

He was still looking out, so she couldn’t tell for sure, but in that last sentence, she was sure she heard his voice hitch as if…

 

Then he turned to look at her, and she clearly saw tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Rey...it was hard to learn about all of this...and hear about it, realizing I had inadvertently been contributing to the allowance for it to continue. But when I learned about who they go after...all I could think about is…”

 

His eyes slid shut.

 

“It could have been you. It wasn’t, of course, but the idea that you could have been one of these girls...that you were vulnerable like that back then...I just...I had to do something...get involved somehow…”

 

She sat there stunned, frozen to the warm leather seat.

 

He had done all of this...all these good things...but inspired by her?

 

She considered the man before her, who just a week ago she had been so certain was the devil incarnate…

 

...and she was wrong...so very wrong…

 

...and now, broken in front of her at the thought of what she _could have_ endured…

 

Rey had many friends that she loved dearly. People that she loved, and they loved her...and they were there for her.

 

But...she had never been cared for...loved like this. Someone that was willing to do what he had done, to war against something so indescribably evil in honor of her…

 

With all of that swirling in her heart, she did the only thing she could do.

 

She lunged at him and cupped his face, looking right into his melty eyes before she pressed her lips to his.

 

She wasn’t prepared for the sensation of it, though. Last year...they had never gotten here. She hadn’t known what an earthquake of her heart it would be to feel his lips on hers.

 

And once he got over the shock of it, his arms wrapped like steel bands around her, dragging her as close to his chest as the center console would allow.

 

He didn’t deepen the kiss. She could feel his desire to bubbling there under his skin, but he kept it chaste. In the moment, it just felt right...like a benediction to the day. The year, really…

 

When she finally pulled back, feeling the moisture from his cheeks upon hers as the car air hit them, she said to him in wonder, “You are not who I thought you were, Ben Solo.”

 

And that was a very, very good thing.

 

And after, as they were pulling out of the church lot, Rey looked out the window and saw Maria standing there between her parents, waving with a big, knowing smile on her face.


	3. Merry Christmas From the Solos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Christmas go after Ben's confession?

When they finally got to the Solo home, Leia was setting out dinner on the table.

 

Chili and cornbread. It was her tradition each year. He had forgotten about that. The familiar smell filled his mind with unbidden memories.

 

Memories with his family were a tricky thing. Many of them were hard. The arguments, the constant ribbing of Ben to curb his behavior.

 

The yelling.

 

But, there was a lot of laughter too. Han and Leia excelled at sarcasm and snark. As vehemently as they yelled, they also laughed.

 

Looking back, the laughter was harder for him. He got so distracted by the raised voices and frustration, he couldn’t see the good times clearly...properly.

 

But now...looking down at the woman he loved, who knew them all...he felt a sense of anticipation to see how this went now with him older and able to understand differently than his angst-ridden, moody teenage self was able to.

 

Leia appeared in the entryway, her apron proclaiming: _When I’m a grandma, I’ll shoot the reindeer._

 

Hugs were passed around, then Leia said, “Ben...could you show her to the guest room? It’s just across from your old room. Then come on down and dinner is ready.

 

He motioned for Rey to follow him, and he led her up the stairs.

 

The house felt familiar, but then many things felt different too. When he came home to talk to his parents, he had just been downstairs. He hadn’t been up to where his room was yet.

 

The hallway was changed. The carpet, the wall color...and there were other pictures up on the wall now. Pictures of Han and Leia on trips, smiling in front of famous landmarks…

 

The smiles were nice to see...comforting...

 

He dropped Rey’s bag off in the room across from his. It had always been a guest room, but the beiges and whites that graced it now were much more serene than the navy and forest green it was the last time he saw it.

 

He slinked his hands in his pockets, suddenly awkward. “I...ah...I’m right across the way if you need anything.”

 

“Your room...as in your childhood room...is right over there?” When he nodded in affirmation, she brushed past him, “Oh, I gotta see this.”

 

She supposed that the black walls shouldn’t have been a surprise. The only other colors she had ever seen Ben wear was the blue in jeans and the occasional white shirt with a suit. Maybe charcoal?

 

Posters of emo bands and sci-fi movies graced the walls. It was…predictable.

 

“Wow...you had a king-sized bed as a kid?” Her mind drifted back to the cot she spent most of her teen years on in Unkar Plutt’s basement.

 

His hand reached up to rub the back of his neck, like he did when he was nervous. “Uh...yeah. I was pretty much this tall at 14, so it was kind of necessary…”

 

“Mmmm,” she tossed out while she continued to look at his walls.

 

She eyed the medals on his shelf, then looked at the trophies.

 

“Really? Swimming?”

 

He snorted. “What? I liked competing but hated touching people. Besides, I had a huge wingspan...I was a natural.”

 

She picked up the copy of _Lord of the Rings_ off his desk. “Who is your favorite character?”

 

Without hesitating, he said, “Sam...always steady, faithful Sam. I always wished I had a Sam in my life.”

 

“Don’t we all?” she asked softly.

 

She wondered inside if Ben could be a Sam.

 

_________________________________

 

After dinner, Leia popped in _White Christmas._ Rey sat on the couch with Ben, near him but not too close. It all just felt right, being here at the Solo home and having Ben right there.

 

It was obvious from the way Leia mouthed the lines and the songs that she knew the movie by heart. Maybe that was why she was OK with asking Ben to come with her for a moment--they left the room to head to Leia’s office.

 

A moment after they left, Rey realized it was a good time for a trip to the bathroom, so she padded down the hallway to the guest bath just this side of the office.

 

She didn’t mean to overhear, but since that part of the house was quiet, and the door was open, she couldn’t help it. Especially when she heard her name.

 

“I want you to take it. It was always meant for you to give to your bride.”

 

“Mom! I can’t believe you! She is just barely talking to me again. Are you seriously suggesting I propose to her?” his voice cracked.

 

Rey’s hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle any noises that would give her away.

 

_Propose?_

 

“Of course not...not now, anyway. But take it, so that when you are ready and the time is right.”

 

He sighed, and she could tell by the way it sounded that he was raking his hand through his hair.

 

“I don’t know if she will ever be ready. I don’t regret what I did...not for one moment. Snoke had to go down, and I was the only one who could do it and break that whole nefarious thing apart. I would do that again in a heartbeat. But how I had to...and the pain it caused to those I love...I wish that could be undone. That I could have done it without sacrificing her. I just don’t know if she will ever trust me again, let alone marry me. I mean, she’s it for me, Mom. There is no other...and I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with her.”

 

“Then take a chance, Son. You only live once…and so much time has already been wasted.”

 

“But Mom...I just don’t know that she will ever be there. And if all she is OK with is me being her friend so I can still be in her life, that is enough for me. I think you should keep it...there is no point in me taking it.”

 

She had heard enough. She silently backed in reverse, her bladder forgotten. She went to the kitchen to get the dessert out and distract herself and was doing that when Ben and Leia came back out.

 

Leia looked resigned...and he looked crestfallen. He smiled at her, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“Want some help?” he offered.

 

“Sure...I...ah...got the pieces all cut. Maybe you could just put them on the plates add the whipped cream? I need to run to the bathroom.”

 

She didn’t even wait for his response before the fled the room. Once she was inside the bathroom, locked in its safety, she looked up at her reflection.

 

Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed under her freckles. Was it a tell? Would he know she had overheard?

 

Her breathing was a little rapid, and she had the urge to squeal.

 

Of course, he had said he loved her...but this? That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her?

 

They had gotten to know each other pretty well last year in their many conversations before he went dark. But this…

 

She pressed her hands to her cheeks, willing them to normalize. But every time she thought about what it might be like to be married to Ben Solo, the butterflies hurricaning in her stomach started the flush all over again.

 

To have him be her person, and fall asleep next to him each night…

 

...to have him be the first person she told everything to, and confess her secrets to…

 

...to do what he had done with Beauty for Ashes...for her?

 

It all sounded pretty amazing if she was honest. It was all so sudden, and she knew it was more than a bit foolish, but if he asked her right this second, the way she felt, she would say yes.

 

Except...he wasn’t going to ask her.

 

She chewed her lip as she considered that. What to do about Ben…

 

_____________________________

 

After Han and Leia retired to their master suite downstairs, Rey went and got the bag of wrapped stocking stuffers from her room. She knew Leia added hers early in the morning, knowing that Rey was a late riser. It was Rey’s tradition, though, to add her contributions the night before.

 

“I...I didn’t know you all did that…”

 

She smiled back at him. “It’s just something that Leia and I have done. Your dad doesn’t contribute...I’m sure it’s fine that you don’t do the stockings…”

 

He was quiet, so she continued. “The first year, she insisted after I confessed that I had never had a Christmas before. We had so much fun shopping for the little things, we just kept doing it.”

 

“So...you never had any decent families you were with? Not even a community center Christmas?”

 

She kept her back to him and shook her head. “Uh...not that I remember.”I was with Plutt for 10 years, and I don’t remember before that. His idea of Christmas was letting me start work at 10 am instead of 6. There were no gifts, and certainly no stockings. He kept me away from the foster events out there...so no. The only Christmases I have memories of are with your parents.”

 

He grunted. “You know, there were lots of things they didn’t do well, but Christmas was always a big deal around here. I never wanted for anything. I even got a new car with a bow on it the Christmas after my 16th birthday. They have faults, but a lack of generosity is not one of them.”

 

She turned to him then and crossed over to stand in front of him. “I think you will find that the other faults have gotten better over the years…or at least eased a bit. They aren’t perfect, but they have been pretty amazing to me.”

 

He nodded, thoughtful. The grandfather clock in the entryway chimed midnight.

 

“Are you, ah, done down here? Ready to head up?”

 

She hummed a yes as she gathered up her bags to take back up.

 

She stopped when she got between their rooms and turned to him with a smile.

 

“Hey Ben...it’s technically Christmas now.”

 

He looked down at her, his wistful eyes considering her carefully.

 

“Indeed it is. Merry Christmas, Rey.”

 

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he walked to his room and closed the door.

 

She raised her fingertips to where his lips had just been, wishing for all the world that he hadn’t stopped there.

 

___________________________________

 

She woke to the aroma of bacon wafting into her room. Glancing at the clock, she realized she had slept in until just past 9:30. She stretched like a cat, willing the laziness from her limbs.

 

She dashed to the bathroom attached to her room to splash water on her face before brushing her teeth and throwing her hair up into a top knot. It would have to do for now until she had a chance to clean up better later. She felt an urgency to get downstairs since she was already late, and breakfast was in process.

 

“Hey, Little Bit...we thought you were going to sleep the day away,” Han teased. “I had to rope ‘ole Benny here to do the bacon…”

 

She grinned. “Probably better that way, don’t you think?” She chose not to mention how she had been up until about 2:00 running through that conversation she overheard.

 

She mentally shook herself. She wasn’t going there again.

 

“Probably...but we are glad you graced us with your presence finally, your highness.”

 

Rey loved the easy banter she and Han had always enjoyed. His teasing along with the twinkle in his eye was something special and unique she had never had with anyone. It was the most paternal relationship she had ever had, such as it was.

 

“Leia...what can I do?”

 

Her eyes roved over to Ben, and she noticed the tightness in his shoulders...and that he still hadn’t turned around. She stifled a frown, wondering what was wrong.

 

“Nothing, actually. We are almost done here, and the table is set. Why don’t you just get your tea ready?”

 

She nodded and moved to the stove to get the tea kettle, reaching around Ben to do so.

 

“Good morning, Ben,” she tried, testing a greeting to see his response.

 

“Morning,” he mumbled.

 

With her back turned to them all, she allowed the frown to finally come. Why was he acting so strange?

 

Once they were all seated at the table, a blanket of silence settle over all of them...which was strange, considering the crowd.

 

“So...when are you kids heading back today?” Leia asked cautiously.

 

Rey looked to him, not sure.

 

“Um...later. No rush. There’s nothing to really go home to.”

 

His words rang in Rey’s head, sounding hollow and lonely.

 

“Maybe we could see that new Mary Queen of Scotts movie when we get back?”

 

He kept his focus on his plate, pushing his food around. “Sure...whatever you want…”

 

The rest of the meal passed with half-hearted efforts at conversation before they just gave up and moved to the family room.

 

Leia handed out the stockings...including to Ben. He felt bad that he hadn’t contributed...but he hadn’t _known_ it was a thing…

 

...but Rey had, in so many ways she was more the child of his parents than he was. Their easy banter, and traditions…

 

Those thoughts...and the discussion with his mom...had left him sleepless most of the night.

 

Could he, really...be a part of the life of the woman he loved and not be with her?

 

It had made his mind race. What if they were just friends...and then he had to watch her fall in love with someone else?

 

It made his head ache and his stomach clench.

 

But he had chosen this. He knew when he shunned her to start on the case this could happen. But he hadn’t thought through her already being so involved with his family.

 

If she met someone...God forbid... _married_ someone…

 

...he just couldn’t come anymore. He could do it, though--acquiesce his family to her. He had been without them for so long, and she deserved them more than he did anyhow.

 

Sighing, he picked up the stocking from his lap, trying to rally himself to get back into the spirit and easy camaraderie they had before that blasted conversation last night with his mom.

 

His stocking held his favorite candies (black licorice and extra dark chocolate), a new nail grooming kit, his favorite cologne…

 

...underwear.

 

Crap...he had forgotten his mom did that. He quickly hid them between him and the couch cushion, but not before catching sight of a scrap of silky fabric Rey had just opened next to him.

 

Her quick movements and flush told him she was equally uncomfortable with Leia’s idea of standard stocking fare. He was glad he didn’t see much more of hers than a red flash.

 

There was also the newest book in a sci-fi series he liked, and his mom didn’t know about that.

 

But Rey did.

 

Also, in the same wrapping paper, was a gift card to the local theater in Manhattan, and the coffee shop he frequented…all things his mom wouldn’t know.

 

He was feeling even worse about not contributing, knowing Rey had shopped for him. He hoped his gifts made up for it.

 

Han donned the ancient Santa hat he had been wearing since Ben could remember, and he started handing out the other gifts.

 

There were typical items from his parents. A charcoal cashmere sweater, new leather gloves, a wool trench with a gift card for the designer it came from for a new suit as well...all practical, upscale gifts.

 

From Rey, there was a beautiful black leather journal with his name embossed on the front. He had told her last year that journaling was part of what his therapist had recommended for him and that he’d been doing it for years. There was also a lovely fountain pen to go with it.

 

His anticipation for her to open what he got her was almost too much. He goaded her to open it next.

 

Rey took the large package and looked at him, bewildered, at what could be inside.

 

He shrugged and watched her face light up first with confusion, then surprise...then it became overwhelmed.

 

“You...you remembered,” she stammered.

 

She looked down in disbelief at the box in her hand that contained the thing she wanted most as a girl.

 

A Kit Kitterage doll.

 

The first year she was at Plutt’s, she overheard girls at school talked about American Girl Dolls. She didn’t know much about them but went to the library to look them up online. She discovered that the beautiful, albeit pricey dolls, each had a unique story. And she had connected with the story about the feisty, brave, independent Kit that grew up in hard times.

 

“Where...where did you get this?”

 

“Uh...the store.”

 

She couldn’t stop the smirk from coming. “You...Ben Solo...went to the American Girl store?”

 

“Ah...yeah. I did. And I must say...it is a little ridiculous in there. Why do dolls need a hair salon?”

 

She just giggled, overwrought with joy at what he had done, and enjoying too much the mental image he was providing.

 

“But...I mean...I wasn’t the only guy there. Probably the only one without a daughter, but they don’t really ask about that...so it was OK.”

 

She was full-on laughing now...eyes watering and everything. She finally was able to wind down to a sporadic chuckle, and almost started all over again when she saw the wounded look on his face.

 

“I...it’s just priceless. The idea of you braving all the little girls...and all the  _pink_ in that place...to get this for me...it just means so much more. Really...I’m not laughing at you...I’m just trying to picture it.”

 

“Uh-huh,” he grunted...dubious.

 

She set the doll down and reached over to lock him in a hug. “Really...thank you so much. You have no idea what it means to me,” she whispered.

 

When she leaned back and peered up at him, for the first time that day the furrow seemed to be gone from his face. Whatever it was that had been bothering him appeared to have dissipated.

 

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. They feasted on what Leia prepared and enjoyed more memories before it was time to say goodbye and head back home.

 

The ride back passed in companionable silence on the ferry and then the ride back to her apartment.

 

He walked her up and hugged her goodbye amicably before leaving her at her door.

 

He didn’t even wait for her to ask him if he wanted some coffee or cocoa before heading home.

 

But when she lugged her bag up on her bed to unpack, there was a small silver-foil wrapped box with a card, sitting just inside under the zip closure.

 

_Rey -_

 

_You hold the key._

 

_Yours,_

_Ben_

 

Inside the aqua box, she found a delicate chain with a key charm embellished with a heart.

 

She sank down on the bed, feeling for all the world like it was indeed the key to Ben’s heart...and it weighed heavy in her hands. What would she do with it?

 

What would she do about Ben?

 

Necklace:

https://www.tiffany.com/collections/tiffany-keys/tiffany-enchant-heart-key-pendant-35252959?fromGrid=1&origin=browse&trackpdp=bg&fromcid=573050&trackgridpos=53


	4. What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey ponders what to do...

Rey decided to call in reinforcements…which was why she offered to buy Rose lunch and was sitting across from her now at their favorite noodle house on the 26th.

 

“OK, Rey…what gives. I mean, I love ya…but why the random lunch date?”

 

“Uh...well…yes, I’m really not sure where to start. It’s hard to explain...”

 

Rose sucked up the noodle hanging down her chin. “Usually the beginning is the best place to start.”

 

Rey chewed the bite in her mouth as she thought. “I guess I need to go back to the night of the ball…”

 

And she spilled her guts with all the accuracy she could remember. Which, given she was a lawyer, was considerable.

 

“So…he’s in love with you…and you love him…and? I’m sorry…I fail to see the problem here.”

 

“I just...I don’t know how to tell him? The best way to go about it?”

 

“Well…you gotta talk to him and be honest for sure. I mean, you know he loves you and wants to marry you, so you do have a distinct advantage here.” Rose laughed, “I dunno, Rey…you could do some grand gesture…like propose yourself?” she added flippantly, then laughed.

 

Rey set down her chopsticks. The clatter of them hitting the table made Rose stop laughing and look up at her now pale features.

 

“What? Why do you look like that? You look like you saw a ghost.”

 

“Wait…what did you just say, Ro?”

 

“Um…let’s see…grand gesture…joked you could propose yourself…ha ha...”

 

She saw a soft, wistful expression settle over Rey’s features.

 

“Oh…no…now...wait a second, Rey. That was a joke...”

 

“Was it?”

 

“Of course, it was! I mean…you have only known he loves you for days…you haven’t even really dated. You can’t just go proposing to someone you technically aren’t in a relationship with.”

 

Rey’s voice was really dreamy now. “You can’t?”

 

Rose snapped her fingers in front of her face. “Hey…earth to Rey…come back down from that imaginary world you just drifted off to and get back to the real world.”

 

“Wha…I mean…Ro…think about it. Where he is at, what he thinks of where I’m at…it will take forever to fix that. If I proposed, it’s like a fast-pass to the front of the line.”

 

“Rey…you are talking like a crazy person! I mean…think this through. Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with him? To never date anyone else? How do you even know you are compatible?”

 

The dreamy look was back. “Oh…I do…I mean…I am. You just don’t know, Rose…how he is…what he’s done for me…how he makes me feel when he looks at me…kisses me...”

 

She sighed, and Rose made a fake gagging motion.

 

“And that whole year we were apart, I was in agony. There was something so special about him...like I knew back then he was the one. And when he pulled away, it just felt so wrong. Like part of me was missing...I just ached. I don’t ever want to feel like that again. I would much rather feel those kisses for the rest of my life.”

 

“To be fair…there have only been one of those kisses, right? One that you instigated?”

 

Rey smile. “Yep…so it makes sense that I make the first move on a proposal too, right?”

 

In the end, she promised Rose to sleep on it and not do anything rash…today. But as soon as it was socially acceptable, she sent a text the next morning for a lunch date.

 

It was time to set the plan in motion.

________________________________

 

“Well, Rey…not that I don’t love you…but why did you call me back to the city for lunch? What’s on your mind?”

 

She took a big breath before starting, talking rapidly. “Leia…I overheard the conversation with Ben you had on Christmas Eve. And…I love him. I want to marry him, but I don’t want to have to wait to convince him. I…I want to propose…to elope. We have wasted so much time already…but I need help. Your help.”

 

She finished all in one breath and then heaved a sigh as she looked to the other woman.

 

Rey could not remember once in the whole time she had known Leia that the woman was rendered speechless…but Rey had managed to accomplish it.

 

“Leia…I’m sorry…is this OK to be talking to you about? Is it weird? I thought…”

 

“No…Rey…it’s fine…I am just...stunned. You kind of went from 0 to 100 on me in 2 seconds on me there. You…you want to marry him?”

 

“Uh-huh…on New Year’s Eve.”

 

“I see…you mean in 5 days…”

 

“Yes. I…I did some research last night, and you can get an immediate marriage license in New York as an exception. I figured you might know how to go about getting an exception…with your connections?”

 

“Yes…but I am confused. Why would it need to be immediate? You have 5 days…you only need 2 to get a regular license.”

 

“Well…because I want to surprise him. I need your help with that too. I made reservations at the Mohonk Mountain House Resort…up by Hudson? They have someone there that is licensed to marry us and validate the license…and it’s only a little over an hour away by train.”

 

Leia’s face had been transforming from confusion…to disbelief…and now to excitement.

 

“Han could take you guys…in the helicopter. In fact, if you really want to surprise him, you could be there already, and Han could drop him off? He’s been wanting to have some time with him anyhow…and they used to fly together all the time.”

 

“That would be brilliant! But how would we get him to pack? I made a reservation for five nights. He wouldn’t be packed.”

 

Leia got a downright mischievous look on her face. “Well, dear…my son happens to live in an apartment our family has owned for a very long time. I just might have a key…”

 

“Are you suggesting we pack for him?”

 

“Sure. I can suggest he come up the day before. Han wanted to take him fishing too, so we could suggest that and that he just stay the night. He will have all his toiletries, so he’ll just need the clothes. While they are fishing, I can come to the city and we can go pack.”

 

“Oooh…that could work…”

 

Leia got out her phone and started making notes. “I am going to text Judge Miller…he can help us make arrangements for the immediate license. And, nice work on the resort, Rey. It is lovely. I have a contact there too…I will see what I can do about upgrading your room...and maybe extending your stay to a week.”

 

“See? I knew I called the right reinforcements,” she beamed.

 

Leia finished her text and then suddenly looked up. “Rey…what are you planning to wear?”

 

“I hadn’t gotten that far yet. I can just go get something…”

 

Leia’s eyes softened, and they seemed to get a bit dewy. “I would like to take you shopping. I have always considered you like a daughter…and now that you will be…it just seems fitting. Can I do that? Can I buy your wedding dress?”

 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, it may have registered that to marry Ben meant she would be related to Leia and Han, but if it did she wasn’t aware of it. Now, it hit her like a freak summer storm.

 

In doing this...she wouldn’t only have him. She would also have something she had always wanted...something that always lurked under the surface, but she seldom acknowledged.

 

Family.

 

And the idea of this woman she loved so much...being a real mother to her…

 

...it was more than she could take. Her eyes welled, and all she could do in response was a nod.

 

It was then the waiter decided to reappear, and he had to deal with the unfortunate timing of walking in on two emotional women. He excused himself immediately.

 

As they watched him scurry off, they both burst out into laughter through the tears. It was just the break they needed.

 

“Leia...I’m sorry...the reality that you and Han are part of this just struck me. How blessed am I that the man I love has such amazing parents I already love so much? I would be honored to you to be involved in this.”

 

They chatted a few more minutes about some details, then Leia waved over a relieved waiter to get their order.

 

They had a lot to do.

_______________________

 

“Are you sure you want short, dear? You only do this once…”

 

“I...I do. It’s not a formal event. I like this strapless lace one, but it might be a bit chilly?”

 

Leia looked to the salesgirl for help. “Well, Natalie...any ideas?”

 

The young girl raced away for a few moments only to return with a fur shrug.

 

“It would look lovely with the dress...and it will give you a bit more coverage. It’s perfect for a winter wedding, don’t you think?”

 

“Oh...oh I like this,” Rey cooed, then looked worried. “Is it real?”

 

“Nope...a really good synthetic rabbit fur...isn’t it yummy?”

 

Leia ran her hand over her faux-fur encased shoulder and smiled. “I like it. Now...what about the shoes? Jewelry?”

 

She grinned at Leia. “I was thinking red. It feels Christmas-y, and it’s the color I was wearing the night this all turned around. And for jewelry...I was going to just wear this necklace he got me and my diamond studs.” She held out the heart-key to Leia.

 

She put her classes on, peering down her nose at the piece as she held it. “When did he give you this?”

 

Why Rey felt bashful now, she wasn’t sure...but she couldn’t stop the blush that crept up her cheeks.

 

“He...ah...had hidden it in my luggage after Christmas. It had a note that said I hold the key.”

 

“Ah...to his...oh. Well...there were a lot of years I doubted myself, but I can see I raised him right. That is quite a romantic gesture.”

 

Rey’s face got dreamy again. “It was...and this is when I knew. I mean, after I overheard you two, I was already heading down the trail, but this pushed me over the edge.”

 

“You know...when you started telling me about all of this at the restaurant, I thought you weren’t really thinking this all through. But...the more we talk about it...it’s hard to explain. It just feels right.”

 

“I think so too,” Rey gushed. “I mean, when Rose flippantly said I needed a grand gesture like proposing, I started to laugh, but then the idea just sank down inside, and it just felt like I needed to do it...like a compulsion. I mean...he might reject me and think I’m crazy…”

 

Leia stepped forward, shaking her head. “Not possible dear...that boy is just gone over you. I think this will be a relief for him on many levels.”

 

A new sales associate arrived with some shoe boxes, and Rey selected some red velvet ones with rosettes on them to try on. Then she turned back the mirror and took the whole look in. She really loved it.

 

“I think it’s perfect, Leia...thank you for helping me with all of this.”

 

“Hey...that is what moms are for,” she drawled with a wink.

_____________________________

 

Rey had never been to his apartment. She didn’t know anything about where he lived...where she might live?

 

Would she live here? Wow...there was a lot she hadn’t thought through.

 

As she surveyed the panoramic view the floor to ceiling windows of the penthouse afforded, she vacillated between excitement and doubt.

 

Was this the right thing?

 

But then her fingers found her necklace, and she steeled her resolve.

 

“Rey...what do you think of packing this for the ceremony? It’s the new one he got with his gift card, so he hasn’t even worn it yet…”

 

Her head snapped back toward Leia’s voice calling out, and she moved to the bedroom to help her.

 

There was something very heady about Ben’s room. The ebony wood of his furniture and monochromatic color scheme of greys was so dark and masculine...so him. His scent lingered in the air.

 

Her eyes roamed over to the bed, clad in dove grey silk sheets and a fluffy charcoal down comforter. She imagined the bed really smelled like him. But then that made her think of him there...sleeping. Which made her picture herself there next to him...and that just headed down a distracting road she couldn’t think about right now.

 

She shook herself, mentally and physically, and went to find Leia in the closet.

 

She helped her select mostly jeans, button-down shirts, and sweaters for him. They packed a few pairs of shoes, and then Leia moved to his undergarments.

 

“You want to help me with this part too?” she teased.

 

Despite all they were planning, Ben wasn’t actually in on it, and because of that, something felt wrong about rifling through his underwear drawer.

 

“I think for now that should be you. I’ll go for the socks.”

 

When at last they felt satisfied and their choices were packed away in his suitcase and garment bag, Leia motioned that they would set them by the door and then turned to Rey.

 

“OK...first of all, here is the license. Judge Miller said you will have the have the officiant observe Ben filling out his part, and it needs to be notarized, but I checked at the resort, and they have that available.”

 

Rey took the envelope from her and stashed it in her purse.

 

“Secondly, I am giving you the next month off. I think you are underestimating how long it will take to settle things on the other side of this, especially since this was all done so quickly. You two will need time, and he still has almost two months off. Go on a trip, move your stuff here and clean up your apartment...there is a lot to do.”

 

“But Leia…” she started to protest.

 

“No...I’m afraid I insist.”

 

She released a deep breath. “Thank you. Really...it is more than I could hope for.”

 

“Rey...you have worked for me for almost 4 years, and you have months of leave time built up. It was time. OK...last thing, here is a ring he has worn off and on for years on his ring finger. You can use this for sizing for his band.”

 

Rey took it from her fingers carefully and stowed it safely in a zippered pocket in her purse.

 

“I was going to go down the street to Mr. Goldstein. He has always repaired things for me and has always been fair. I’d like to get it there."

 

Leia nodded. “And...most importantly, here is your ring.” She handed her a ring box. She would not open it. She didn't want to see it until...unless...Ben gave it to her.

 

Leia glanced around. “Anything else you want to see here? Before we go?”

 

She shook her head. “Nope...I want Ben to show me.”

 

Leia reached up and patted her cheek. “OK...you sure you can manage all this?”

 

“I’m sure...I will get the porters and drivers to help me. I’m not worried.”

 

“Well, then...I guess I will see you next week then.” She reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. “I couldn’t be happier, Rey...just couldn’t be.”

___________________________________

 

Rey sat on the bench, just inside the entrance to the resort from the helipad. She was dressed in jeans and a fluffy ivory cashmere sweater and was toying with the hem of her sweater in nervousness. Everything was ready.

 

The room Leia had gotten the was amazing. It had panoramic views of the lake and was complete with a fireplace and bathroom to die for.

 

Everything Ben would need to get ready for the ceremony was in a “groom’s room” near the deck where the wedding would take place.

 

If it would take place.

 

Now that the moment was upon her, there was a storm brewing in her gut. All the fear and doubts swirled and threatened to overtake her.

 

What if he doesn’t want to?

 

What if he changed his mind?

 

Everything moved so fast...what if that conversation with Leia was just a whim...what it thing had shifted?

 

What if he didn’t want her anymore?

 

She felt tears start to well and she quickly blinked them away, just as she heard the staccato of the helicopter blade. She looked out the window to see a metallic grey craft landing. The blade started to slow down as the machine was turned off, and only one door opened.

 

She saw the dark, tall form of Ben land on the ground and then turn to lumber up to the building. His gaze met hers through the window.

 

She gulped and felt the blood rushing in her ears. It was time.

 

She stood up and watched him walk closer and closer to the door that automatically whooshed open as he got close.

 

“Rey?” he called out in disbelief.

 

“Hey,” was about all she could manage since all the moisture from her mouth and throat seemed to have evaporated.

 

“What are you doing here? What is going on?”

 

She looked up at him, and for half a second, she considered running away. But then, she felt the box in her hand behind her back, and it gave her the bolt of courage she needed.

 

“Ben...a year ago, you nearly wrecked me. When you jumped into the case and turned away from me, it was like the joy left my life. I couldn’t stop thinking about you...wanting you...wishing you could be mine. Over time, the hurt dulled, but it was still there. Last week, at the ball...you threw me for a loop. I had built up in my mind what I thought happened, then you pulled the rug out when you told me the truth. And when you couched that with telling me you loved me...it was just too much to process.”

 

“But then...the event with the girls...and spending Christmas with you...I saw the side of you I thought I had seen before...the side that I thought was gone when you won the trial and took over First Order. But that was all for show...I see that now...that you were only doing it to make things right in the end.”

 

She paused to take a few big breaths before continuing. “Then...at your parents’ house...I...I overheard you talking to your mom...about the ring. I knew what you had told me...but listening to you tell her how you felt...and what you wanted...and what you thought I didn’t want...it rocked me. And when I opened your last gift at home...it crystalized it all for me.”

 

She reached out and took his hand in her free one. “I love you Ben...and I’m ready...I’m ready for it all...and I don’t want to wait.” She drew her other hand from behind her back and held out the ring box on her palm.

 

“I...I want you to ask me.” She looked up at him, her eyes swimming in watery emotion.

 

Ben had been silent the whole time...stoic even. When his eyes fell on the object in her hand, they widened in recognition.

 

“Rey…” he breathed.

 

“Ben...I’m sure...ask me.”

 

He took the box and popped it open, all in one hand because the other was clinging to her tightly...like he was afraid she would run away at any moment.

 

He yanked on the hand clasped with his and pulled her to his chest, his arms locking behind her back like iron bands. He lowered his head and nuzzled his nose and cheek in her hair, just over her ear.

 

“Are you sure?” he whispered.

 

“Never been surer,” she affirmed.

 

“I...I don’t want to let you go,” he admitted as he sat down on the bench she had been sitting on and pulled her into his lap.

 

He looked up at her and brushed a strand of hair back that was falling in her eyes.

 

“I can’t believe you are real...and that after everything you would want me. I have never loved or admired anyone like you. It was like the moment I met you...I knew I was done. You are it for me, Rey. There will never be anyone else for me. You are my person...and I don’t want to be without you. Will you give me the privilege of becoming my wife...of letting me love you for the rest of our days?”

 

She cupped his face with both hands, and murmured, “Yes, Ben,” before brushing his lips with hers.

 

When their lips parted, he chuckled and said, “Do you think you might ever let me do that first?”

 

She grinned wickedly at him. “Yep...how about in an hour?”

 

“What’s in an hour?”

 

“Oh,” she said innocently, “just our wedding…”

 

She didn’t think his eyes could open as large as they did. “What?”

 

“Yeah...our wedding. We are eloping...here...today. I don’t want to wait any longer to be your wife, Ben. Now...if you go back out to the copter, your dad has a bag for you. Then I can take you to a room where your suit is…”

 

“My suit? Did you buy me a suit?”

 

“Nope...it’s your new one. Your mom and I packed for you. Now...run along and get the bag from your dad so he can leave, then we can get ready.”

 

He just stood there...frozen in astonishment.

 

“You...you and my mom packed for me...and you want to marry me...today...are you crazy?”

 

“Not even a little. I can assure you I am quite sane. Now...do I need to go out there?”

 

When the realization of what was happening caught up to Ben, he jumped into action. First, he dashed outside and met Han, who was now standing outside with Ben’s overnight bag. Ben reached down to hug him before taking the bag, looking back at him once more and saluting before going back inside.

 

Rey reached for his hand and pulled him toward the elevator.

 

When the doors slid shut, he dropped the back and scooped her up, whooping as he did.

 

“Is this real? Is this some sort of crazy dream I’m going to wake up from, Sweetheart?” he huffed into the crook of her neck.

 

She shook her head. “No...no dream. Just the woman who loves you...who has been miserable without you and is over it.”

 

Before he knew it, Ben was in a small dressing room on the top floor. It had a little bathroom attached with a shower, and he jumped in to freshen up.

 

He just kept mentally jumping on the inside. How could this be? How could he have been given a second chance like this with her?

 

He also realized in all the excitement, he never put the ring on her finger.

___________________________

 

He stood on the glass-enclosed deck that overlooked the wonderland of lake and snow around them. Pastor Perry, the officiant, was walking him through the areas of the license he needed to complete.

 

“Wow...so you had no idea, huh? That doesn’t happen so much…”

 

“Well, my fiancé...for all of 30 minutes...is a pretty unique woman.”

 

The bell on the elevator dinged and he looked up to a vision of white and red. Red lips, white dress and jacket...red shoes.

 

She looked like a Christmas angel.

 

She walked toward him with her face soft and unguarded. She had never looked more beautiful.

 

She was his...wanted him the way that he wanted her...forever.

 

He was overwhelmed, and tears stung at his eyes.

 

When she was in front of him, she only had eyes for him. The single red rose she carried was looped in her pinky, and she grasped his hands tightly.

 

They barely registered the pastor’s words, but managed to respond appropriately when he asked...then repeated…

 

“I Rey…”

 

“I Ben…”

 

"...take you Ben to be my wedded husband…”

 

"...take you Rey to be my wedded wife…”

 

“...to have and to hold, from this day forward…”

 

“...for better, for worse…”

 

“...for richer, for poorer…”

 

...in sickness and in health…”

 

“...to love and to cherish…”

 

“...till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance…”

 

“...and thereto pledge myself to you."

 

And then….he finally slipped that ring on her finger...and then Ben kissed first.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, sweet dears...because you like to see my inspiration:
> 
> Hotel: https://www.mohonk.com/accommodations/suites/mountain-view-suite/
> 
> Dress: Adelyn Rae Jade Strapless Lace Dress | Nordstrom
> 
> Shrug: https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/adrienne-landau-rabbit-fur-bolero/product/0400095724177?R=849152028247&P_name=Adrienne+Landau&Ntt=white+faux+fur+bolero&N=0&FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306644141
> 
> Shoes: Charlotte Olympia Women's Designer Sandals | Charlotte Olympia - ROSITTA


	5. Let My Soul Smile Through My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry...it took me a bit to find the right way to wrap this up. I hope you enjoy it!

Ben was up early. It was his habit to be up with the sun. Usually, that meant a quiet morning with his coffee and the paper or a book…

 

...but now he had this warm distraction in his bed and he decided his coffee could wait.

 

Well, he thought it was his bed. It didn’t look like his bed anymore...he really only recognized the furniture.

 

The week after they got back from their honeymoon, when Rey moved into his apartment, she asked about maybe making some changes.

 

He agreed...outwardly.

 

Inwardly, as much as he loved her, he didn’t like having his routine and patterns messed with...including his decor. She suggested marrying his grey tones, but lighter in color, with the warm sage greens she preferred. She punctuated with them pops of yellow and coral.

 

He didn’t do color. The first day he was a bit grumpy.

 

But then, it hit him that the makeover of his apartment was indicative of what she had done to the rest of his life.

 

Brought color. Vibrant, unabashed... _beautiful_ color washing over all the dark spaces.

 

And then her adjustments grew on him.

 

And now, in the gathering morning light, the colors she chose were soft and alive. They were somehow right.

 

Just like the sight of her here in their bed...in his arms.

 

She snored softly for a breath or two before adjusting.

 

As an only child, he just wasn’t used to sharing anything. As a man who didn’t hit his stride away from his awkward phase until his mid-twenties, and by then was too wrapped up in his career, he’d never shared his bed either.

 

At first, he was worried. Neither of them really knew what they were doing. Her expeditious wedding plans that took him by surprise didn’t give him any time to prepare...or research...

 

But, as luck would have it, not much help was needed.

 

It all had come quite naturally, once they had the hang of it. And, nothing in the world could have prepared him for what it was like to watch her bliss as he explored and learned her body...and she his.

 

His arms tightened unconsciously at the thought of her going back to work in two weeks. He had her all to himself and he was drunk on it.

 

In her sleep, she burrowed into his chest and he could feel her warm breath fanning against his bare skin.

 

He adored making love to her, but he had come to treasure the quiet, small moments even more. Like the one right now...knowing the feel of her breath against his skin...

 

...the way she sang off-key in the shower…

 

...the weight of her legs resting on his as she read on the couch...

 

...the exaggeration of her accent after they watched her favorite BBC series…

 

...and falling asleep, always after her, to the even sound of her breathing.

 

For most of Ben’s life, he had been all alone. While he was gobsmacked to be able to be with her and join with her body, it was these day to day little things that fed his soul and told him he was no longer alone.

 

In his wildest dreams, he couldn’t have imagined that she would want that, let alone be the one to pursue him in such a grand gesture.

 

It took his breath away...that she would want to be his so much that she went to the lengths she did.

 

She had chosen him...in spite of it all...wanted to be a part of his life.

 

No one had ever chosen him before.

 

And that made all of those tiny, seemingly insignificant moments add up to a staggering weight in his heart.

 

_______________________________

 

Today they were wandering through the Met. Rey had always loved art. She couldn’t do it, but she adored appreciating it.

 

Monet was her favorite painter, and the Met had a sizeable collection of his work.

 

“When I was younger,” she explained, “I didn’t really appreciate his style. But then...then I had a moment in front of…”

 

She walked, pulling him along by their laced fingers until she found the painting she was looking for.

 

“...here...this one. This bridge painting. I remember I had just come here to the US for school, and I hadn’t made many friends yet. I was sitting here...feeling sorry for myself, and I kept wandering closer and closer to the painting. Then, all the sudden I noticed when I was up close, I could see what a hot mess the style is...how gloppy and seemingly random the paint looks. But then...when you back up...you can see the beauty that all the chaos makes. It was like an epiphany for me that day...that I couldn’t look too closely at any hard moments in life and think they define me. They are just a piece of the big picture.”

 

He considered her words as he studied the painting. “Does that apply to us too, do you think? That the hard moments are part of the beauty?”

 

She rested her head on his arm. “I think so...I mean, even beautiful pictures have dark parts. They are needed to give shading for the overall masterpiece...and the dark makes the light sections that much brighter.”

 

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “So...the dark needs the light...and vice versa?”

 

“It seems so,” she mused.

 

After another moment, “strangely...I feel like this is one of those messy moments...I mean, I know a lot has changed recently...good changes, but somehow I sense that isn’t all.”

 

“What do you mean, Sweetheart?”

 

“I’m not sure...it just feels like more change is to come.”

 

“Hmm..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and settled his chin on her shoulder as they meditated on the painting and her words.

 

His stomach grumbled and he chuckled. "Any chance that change includes food? Apparently, I’m starving…”

 

She giggled. “What did you have in mind?”

 

He looked sheepish. “Well...we don’t have to if it’s not your thing, but when my mom and I used to come here, she liked to go to tea. At The Met Fifth Avenue upstairs.”

 

“Tea?”

 

“Yeah...I kind of made a reservation…”

 

“I...ah...didn’t really take you for a going to tea kind of guy…”

 

He shrugged. “It’s...well...nostalgic? I like the sandwiches...and scones. And...you like tea...I thought you might…”

 

She turned and grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

Against his lips, she whispered, “I do like tea...and I love you.”

 

He held onto her waist and grinned down at her. “Oh...great.”

 

As they walked hand in hand to the elevator, she looked up at him. “You know...one of the benefits of our whirlwind romance is that I am always learning something new about you...you never cease to surprise me.”

 

_________________________

 

One of the new routines of their lives was her joining Ben’s weekly volunteer work at the Beauty for Ashes on Thursdays. He had a weekly appointment to help with the homework lab at the center.

 

It was on a trip back, just one week before she was due back at work, when they were discussing the work there that an idea started percolating.

 

“I just wish there was more we could do, Ben…”

 

“I mean...there is really too much money from First Order for just Beauty for Ashes...they could never use it all. Maybe we should...I don’t know...start a non-profit…”

 

Rey was looking out the window, and his rumbling words washed over her. “Like...a foundation? To combat the trafficking?”

 

“Yeah...I mean...like you said...we wish we could do more. Maybe we can.”

 

“It seems like there needs to be more weight behind things...more ability with the legal part. Many prosecutors just don’t understand all of this…”

 

Ben was starting to get excited. “Rey...yes. I mean...because of where it was, and the high visibility of Snoke and Empire, I had all the FBI resources behind me. But other areas...who don’t have the knowledge or the ability...they need more.”

 

“Hmmm...that is interesting…” she hummed.

 

“Then...for the most part...the law prosecutes primarily the girls. That is antiquated that people think that they choose this. Few understood that the overwhelming majority of girls in prostitution are trafficked...they don’t choose it. In Sweden, they removed the laws against selling sex, and instead only have laws against purchasing it. They target both the...ah...customers and the pimps. The sex trade there has shrunk dramatically because of that. Our laws need to be better.”

 

“Well...with your new role, you can have an influence...right?”

 

“I can take the laws we have and use them to their full extent, but changes to them are needed. I think we actually should invest some of the resources into lobbying for better laws.”

 

Her voice was dreamy, “Change the system. That’s what needs to happen…”

 

“Yeah...but it would take the right people who are passionate about it, understand the problem, and have the legal expertise to author policy.”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

“Hey...what is going on over there in that beautiful mind?”

 

“I was just thinking...about what that would entail...how it could be done…”

 

“Is...is that something that would excite you, Rey?”

 

“What? Oh...sure...I mean, if I didn’t already have a job I needed. I don’t really have the time.”

 

“What if you didn’t need a job...what would you want?”

 

“I love what I do...to help bring justice to the streets of this city...but my fervor for it has waned a bit. But...being able to actually do something...at a higher level like that...it is a very tempting idea…” she trailed off.

 

He looked over at her. “Um...sweetheart...we haven’t really talked about all that we should yet since we got married without dating at all. But, it’s important that you know that I have an inheritance that I received from my mom’s adoptive parents. They were quite wealthy...royalty even...in a small European country that doesn’t exist anymore. Anyhow...neither of us would really need to work...ever...for several lifetimes over...and we would still be quite comfortable. It included various assets, including investments, my apartment, and a substantial bank account. There is also a philanthropic account from their trust that does some work, but it could be utilized better.”

 

“Are you saying I don’t need my job?” He couldn’t tell from her tone if she was offended or not.

 

“I mean...in a purely non-misogynistic way...yes. I am saying that you are free to follow your heart and your passion. If that is in the DA’s office...great. But if not...you have the freedom to do something else without worrying about needing to help support us.”

 

She sat there stunned. Her mind didn’t know how to wrap around what he just said.

 

Absently, the words that came to her mouth were, “When I was in the system in London, all of my belongings, meager as they were, fit in a kitchen trash bag. When I got placed, over and over, that is what I took from home to home…”

 

He reached over for her hand. “I’m so sorry, Sweetheart.”

 

“I...I am just trying to reconcile that with what you just told me...an orphan becoming an heiress? It sounds like a fairy-tale. I mean...if their country still existed, you would be a prince...right?”

 

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her softly. “No fairy-tale...this is real life. I’m no prince...just the flawed man who loves you and believes in you...and knows you are a warrior that can make a difference.”

 

“A warrior princess?” she teased.

 

He snorted out a single laugh. “Sure.”

 

“I can’t believe how different you were than I thought last year. I had no idea. Last Christmas you broke my heart...”

 

He squeezed her hand and shook his head. “I know...and that still guts me…”

 

“But Ben...this year you loved me. You made me the happiest I have ever been, and now you are offering me wings. No one has really done that. Your mom has with my job, but to stay with me...to know me...tell me to dream...only you have given me that. You are what I have always wanted...what I always hoped for.”

 

He stopped the car at the curb in front of their apartment building, waving away the doorman who tried to open Rey’s door.

 

“And what is that, Sweetheart...what have you always hoped for?”

 

Tears flooded her eyes when they met his. “Love...someone to come back for me...a place to belong. You...I was waiting for you.”

 

His eyes slid closed as her fingers wove through his hair.

 

He silently wondered if it was possible for a heart to break open from it all just from being too full...too content. His whole life...and her whole life...this was all they wanted. Someone to choose them and no one else.

 

Someone who was loving.

 

Someone who was safe.

 

Someone to stay.


End file.
